Roses and Thorns
by dark-faerie
Summary: A fanfic about a girl who must escape from her mothers past and find her own future by exploring the stars. (whoo, that was melodramatic ^_^) tp charicters should show up by the 3rd chapter
1. Prolog: The door to the red rose

Disclaimer: ahh... The world belongs to... Whoever did treasure planet, characters are mine.  
  
Please no flames, I'm trying to do a serious fic, plz review.  
  
Prelude: the door to the red rose  
  
Mistress Beuance swept into the small, crowded kitchen. She wrinkled her nose and held up her voluminous silk skirts from the dirty floor. The smell of cooking bread and the soup bubbling on the hearth almost covered the rank stink of mold and decay.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked sharply, her harsh voice ringing in the small room. The thin, timid boy by her feet pointed to the far corner of the ceiling. The Mistress held up her dim and flickering lamp, and the gloom peeled back to reveal a large dark crack where the ceiling met the wall. She cursed under her breath.  
  
"Where is that thrice damned 'bot?!" she asked impatiently. The boy pointed to a corner, where a rusty robot lay, its various appendages still.  
  
" 't died yester night ma'am. Rao'l says 'ts power pack 's too old." He said quietly, hunching over his knees.  
  
"Does nothing work in this shack?!" shrieked the Mistress. In a fit of anger she struck at the cook cowering near her side, a dark bluish insectoid. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she leaned against the little door leading out to the alley. In the tense silence that followed, a knock was heard. Cursing again, the Mistress stood up and flung open the door, then gazed out into the dark and dirty alleyway. Seeing no one, she grabbed the handle when what she had thought was a pile of trash by the door moved. A pale, filthy hand reached out of it towards the light. With a snort of disgust Mistress Beuance prepared to close the door.  
  
"Is. is this the Red Rose house of pleasure?" a horse voice issued from the bundle of rags. Something in its voice made the Mistress pause.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." She stepped back slightly as the. woman, stood up and her smell worked its way past the Mistress's heavy perfume.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Employment."  
  
"I don't need anymore maids." The Mistress put a hand on the door again.  
  
"As one of your ladies." The hunched over woman interrupted. Mistress Beuance's face twisted into a sarcastic sneer.  
  
"You? What sensible man would pay money to bed you?"  
  
"I have training." The beggar woman pushed back her matted hair to reveal a face worn by the telltale traces of Spice addiction. But behind the dirt and grime, the thin and sallow cheeks, was an aristocrats bone structure. High cheeks, wide brow, well formed lips. The woman reached into her rags and produced a small signet ring, set with a glowing blue stone with a holographic figure of a rampant stallion imprinted in its depths.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahh.. " The Mistress sighed in pleasure, snatching the ring and caressing it's sides.  
  
'A run away concubine then.' She thought, 'That means she does have training, which means money. I must have her.'  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee anything, but we will see once we have you cleaned up." She pocketed the ring.  
  
"Ant this little beauty can help to supply your little. hobby." The Mistress glanced significantly at the silver Spice patch on the womans left wrist. Her eyes brightened and she stepped forwards eagerly. But as she did so, her food caught on the jagged steps and she fell sprawling across the lintel. A bundle of rags was jarred from her grasp and landed at the Mistress's feet. A look of pain and horror flitted across the woman's face as the Mistress picked up the bundle and unwrapped it.  
  
"Well. this complicates things." Mistress Beuance said slowly as she looked at the bundle, now opened to reveal the small face of a baby, its mouth open and whimpering. The child had dark skin, pointed teeth, pointed ears, slitted pupils, and was sure to have a tail.  
  
'So, it's a bastard then. That explains the running away. Can't imagine her lord would be happy with a cat Halfling.' The beggar woman looked up at her baby with worry and longing, and a faint trace of regret.  
  
"Please Mistress." she moaned, "I need this job. I shall keep the child away!" She cradled her head in her hands, sure of rejection. The Mistress paused. She didn't need another brat, but a trained concubine would be very handy, it would give her a strong edge over the other houses.  
  
"I don't ever want to see it, and it shall not interfere with your business."  
  
"Oh no! Thank you ma'am, thank you!!" The woman took back her child and wept in happiness.  
  
"First thing, get cleaned up. Then I shall show you to your new room. Welcome to the Red Rose.  
(did you like it?!?! I really tried, !'m not used to writing serious fanfics, mostly I write comedies w/ my friends just for fun. Plz review, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I write it.) 


	2. Chapter 1: The rose is blooming

Pleeeeeeaaaaasse review! I will be eternally grateful! If you are just stopping in, and like it, take a moment and give me some feedback!  
  
: this means a dream or thoughts:  
  
A/N: I dont know if the dream sequence makes any since, if it is too confusing, plz tell, and I will try to clear it up.  
  
Chapter 1: The rose is blooming.  
  
:The small girl child is warm and content. She rests in her cradle, nestled in the soft silky blankets, smelling of her mother. The faint scent of roses and cinnamon waft through the air. The child sighs and clutches the material. She wakes as her mother approaches. Voices, angry, loud… then darkness. Cold, the scent of unwashed bodies. Hunger, chill, darkness. . . Days, no heat, no happiness, only fear. . . The door. It opens, pain and fear and something else, something the young girl child can sense, but knows nothing of. Into the door, the world spirals round and round, her mothers hand slips away, the sharp acrid scent of Spice, then nothing. . . :  
  
Serena woke up with a gasp, her heart still beating franticly against her chest like a bird in a cage. She lay on her mat for a moment, clutching her meager blanket to herself and gazing at her little room, little more than a closet, as if she could use it to anchor herself in this world. She closed her eyes, relaxing into her pillow, letting the fear and anger of the barely remembered dream ebb from her mind, until she was breathing calmly and evenly.  
  
With a sigh she sat up in bed, still heavy eyed and limbs leaden. Her eyes were caught by a gleam of light by the edge of her mat, shining in the spare beam of light that struggled through the little window slit by the roof. The dusty moats twirled, almost as golden as the chain the light shone on. Serena reached out and snagged the thin golden chain with one finger. It twisted and turned as it dangled, swinging gently from side to side. She dropped it on her pillow as tears pricked her eyes.  
  
:If this was one of those stories Nema used to tell me, mum would have left this for me as a reminder of her love. Hah!: She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands, her lank hair falling off her shoulders. :I wish it was.: the truth was that Serena had found the necklace in her mothers room one day when she was in a Spice trance. It had been overlooked, but soon would be pawned off for money. The little Serena had liked the shiny object, and taken it.  
  
" RIA!!! " the sharp voice called from outside of her door. " Are you out of bed yet you lazy slut?!? " Someone banged on the door several times loudly. " The Mistress wants to see you now!! "  
  
Serena quickly stuffed the chain back under her mattress, tucking the ragged blanket in under it. She grabbed a strip of cloth from beside her bed, and deftly wrapped it around her chest, tightly binding her breasts before slipping on the dirty tunic. Standing up she tied the rope that served as a belt around her hips and glanced into the dirty metal bowl she had scavenged from a dump. It was just shiny enough to show her reflection, and she adjusted her hair to cover her face.  
  
" Coming! " she called out as she stepped through her door and shuffled down the narrow hallway. Though they were the same stairs she had gone down every morning for the last 15 years of her life, today she was reluctant to descend into the lower levels. The upper floor was where Serena, the cook, the maid, and at one time Ria s mother lived. The Head Mistress had a room to herself, along with the rest of the working girls downstairs.  
  
Her thoughts still on her mother, Ria was surprised to find herself outside of the imposing maple door. Wood was scarce, she had no idea where the Mistress had managed to scavenge that up. Taking a deep breath she lifted a fist and knocked tentatively on the heavy door.  
  
" Come in. " The honey sweet voice dripped out, barely hiding the steel underneath. Serena opened the door, which protested screeching, and slipped inside, head bowed. " Pull your hair out of your face. Look at me, girl! " Mistress Beuance ordered from her worn armchair. Reluctantly the girl pushed her snarled hair behind her pointed ears, revealing deep green slanted eyes. Ria looked into the piercing eyes of the older woman in front of her. The Mistress examined the thin, dirty creature hunched by the door. The feel of the Mistress eyes sweeping over her body made Serena sweat. It was like the gazes of the hard men who came here for business. The looks had only started recently, in the last year or so. When she had told the old maid, Nema, the old woman had been concerned.  
  
: " Do you know what that means, dearie? " Nema asked, pausing in her folding. The slightly younger Serena shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes. That evening, on her way to the alley with the vegetable peelings, a dirty man with a cut across his eye and the stench of spirits on his breath had attempted to drag the girl into a shadowed corner. She had only managed to get away because the drunk was already so far into his cups.  
  
" It means your getting too old. " Nema stated carefully, digging through the pile of linens in front of her purposefully. " The men are beginning to look at you like they would a woman. "  
  
" Wha. . . what s that mean? " Ria whimpered, remembering the cruel, hard, hungry look in the mans eyes.  
  
" Ah! Here we go. " The maid brought out a strip of material, ripped off an old sheet and used for a rag. She handed it to the girl. " Wrap this around your breasts. Their beginning to draw unwanted attention. Always look down, keep your face dirty, avoid the customers at all costs, " she instructed sternly. Serena s eyes filled again with tears at the harsh tone in her friends voice.  
  
" I. . . I dont understand. . . "  
  
Nemas eyes softened, and she hugged the trembling girl. " You will all to soon sweetheart. " :  
  
And she did. Standing there, feeling Mistress Beuance s eyes rake over her, taking in every little detail. Her gaze swept over the skinny ankles, sticking out of the dirty skirt that was too short for her, the torso concealed by the baggy shirt, thin face, dirty lank hair. The slotted eyes showed some spirit in the otherwise broken body, a glint that belied the droop of the shoulders. " How old are you, girl? "  
  
Serena looked down, allowing her hair to fall into her face. " f. . . fifteen ma am, " she whispered meekly, staring at her hands. The Mistress face grew cold and in an instant she was out of her chair. She slapped Ria across the face, throwing the thin girl against the wall.  
  
" Dont lie to me, girl!! " she gritted through clenched teeth. Serena stared at her in shock, a hand clapped across her stinging cheek. The Mistress advanced, glaring. " I m not stupid, I know you have been here at least 15 1/2 years, and you were several months old when you arrived. Now tell me the truth. "  
  
" 16. " Ria blinked away the tears the sharp blow had brought to her eyes.  
  
" That s more than time to start earning your keep. " Mistress Beuance pulled the hair out of Serena s face, examining her cheek bones and lips. " Hmm… not too bad, you inherited something at least. Show me your teeth. " Reluctantly the girl opened her mouth, revealing dirty but strong, sharp teeth. " Good, good, a little skinny, but we ll work on that once you start your new job. " She moved to her desk, and returned with something in her arms.  
  
Ria started as the Mistress shoved the item into her arms. It was a ragged, grimy lace nightgown. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying out in disgust and held the garment by two fingers. The older woman returned to her chair. She sat back with a sigh and steepled her fingers. " Do you know Alexis? " she asked.  
  
" Yes ma am. " Serena had seen the tall black canineoid (eck. what would you call a dog person?) in her room before. She had never said much, but her big brown eyes were filled with an unspeakable sadness.  
  
" Go to her for instruction. Your not very developed, but humans like the exotic. " She smiled nastily. " You d better be glad your father was felinoid. Hmm, a little young and inexperienced, but there s always the customer that will pay extra for that… " The Mistress seemed satisfied by this thought and smiled smugly. She looked up and saw Serena, still frozen by the door. Her smile faded slightly. " Go on, girl. "  
  
With a knot in her throat, and a sob seeking to escape from her lips, Ria turned on her heel and fled the horrid room.  
  
A/N: so, how was it? I know its kinda angsty, but it will get better. She should meet Jim next chapter (Petals in the Wind). Ive been busy lately, so I dont know exactly when I will have it up. :P 


	3. Chapter 2: Petals in the wind

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the severe lack of chapters this story has, but I am a junior now, and college is coming up, and the few hours a day I have to myself I usually spend with my friends. So I ask any readers to forgive me for keeping you waiting till the point where I only assume you have given up all hope of updates. ^_^ well enjoy. (also, haven t written on this in ages, so if I have continuity issues, plz tell me. :P)  
  
Chapter 2: Petals in the Wind  
  
Serena crept down the smoky hallway that led to the working girls rooms. It was dimly lit by the poor light of the only working bulbs in the house, one above each doorway, each covered by a deep red gauze. Ria shivered as a draft from the crack along one wall swept down the narrow corridor, causing the gauze draperies to swirl languidly, unveiling a dusty beam of yellow light before returning to crimson shadows. Her footsteps were muffled in the heavy carpeting, carefully in the shadows to conceal the rotting hems and threadbare center.  
  
She approached the nearest doorway, her feet dragging as her nose picked up the musky smells of fear, anger, lust, and sweat. The door stood before her, the only barrier between a childhood full of nightmares, and a life of living those nightmares.  
  
Ria nearly screamed as a huge Tralmadorian burst through the door way with a muffled oath. As he stumbled past in a drunken haze, she pressed her thin body against the damp wall as in her fear she tried to sink through the solid barrier. Even as the sound of his passage faded from her ears, she could not force her tensed limbs to release her from her terrified crouch. As the minutes ticked by, only the fear of the ice in Mistress Beuance s eyes kept Ria from collapsing on the spot.  
  
"Honey?" Serena looked up with wide eyes into the concerned face of Alexis. "Why don t you come in here for a moment, Ducky." The lithe sable colored woman reached down a delicate, paw-like hand to help the younger girl to her feet. As Ria took the proffered hand, she winced to see the blossoming bruise revealed on the caniods lower arm. Alexis followed her stare down to the darkly colored splotch. She shrugged and gave a humorless laugh as she let the girl into the smoky depths of the room.  
  
There was no bed, not just anyone could afford a real bed, but instead there were pillows, blankets, rags, old dresses, and every sort of cloth imaginable strewn this way and that. The chaotic tumble of bedding confused and disoriented Ria as they picked their way into the center jumble of pillows.  
  
Alexis sat down daintily, crossing her slim legs as she reached for the limp gown Serena still unconsciously clutched in her hand. "Oooohh... catling, I m so sorry. But you know it had to happen some time. Even your mother knew it, when she wasn t Spice addled." Her big brown eyes were sympathetic as the met Ria s green ones.  
  
"I... I ve gotta earn my living...." Serena trailed off and her lip trembled as she tried to keep the hot tears from breaking free.  
  
"Yes deary. And this is better than some." Alexis smoothed a strand of black hair behind the cat girl s pointed ear. "it will be bad... it will be very bad... but nothing is worse than living on the streets. Nothing."  
  
***  
  
Jim eyed the weather beaten door uncertainly. It had the ill fitted look of something taken off a better house and forced into a crevice not large enough or well lit enough to suit it. It clearly had seen better days, and in the sagging hinges yearned for sunlit terraces, not dank alleys. The painted rose was peeling, which sadly enough, improved the original picture. It was a pathetic rose, stunted and fading, that matched the worn out ill placed door.  
  
He was not as drunk as he had hoped to be, his nineteenth birthday and he did not wish to be reminded of what he did not have... so he fended off bittersweet memories and pangs of despair with the bottle he had come to love.  
  
"c mon jimmy me boy, lesh us prove once an for all who ish the reeeall man of the fleetsh.." Doone staggered towards the door, but upon finding the ground not as flat as he had anticipated, fell upon his friend for support. Jim grimaced and put an arm around his drunken friends shoulder. They were the only two full humans in their class, and had formed a close friendship within months of attending the space academy. Now, on Jim s nineteenth birthday, Doone felt obligated to help Jim enjoy it. Unfortunately, he had the tendency to become incoherent before his friend, and therefore less able to assist.  
  
"I dunno man, should we really..." Jim looked at the door in surprise as it opened. An imposing woman clothed in old silks and laces in clear imitation of the current fashions among the nobles looked them over. Her hard eyes took in their uniforms, and Doone s money pouch, which had fallen out his pocket where he normally kept it safely tucked. It apparently was fat enough to satisfy the woman, as she immediately became visibly more welcoming.  
  
"Ahhh, m dearies, welcome to the Red Rose, how may I service you two handsome men?" She smiled sweetly, a deep red smile that never quite reached her hard, black eyes. Jim hesitated, but the alcohol in Doone s system allowed him no such restraint.  
  
"Beautiful women. Exotic beautiful women, for me ansh my friendsh here..." he waved in Jim s general direction.  
  
"And some alcohol would be good. Rum, if you have it." Jim added. The woman s mouth turned up ever so slightly, sharpening the smile imperceptibly and lending an added, almost predatory glint to her eyes.  
  
"Welcome. I am Mistress Beuance, and I hope you will enjoy your night with us at the Red Rose."  
  
***  
  
Serena plucked listlessly at the hem of her ratty nightgown. The pale cream color made her think of her mothers skin, which when clean had been so smooth and soft... before the Spice had corrupted her body and spread its poison influence wherever it could reach...  
  
A soft, hesitant tapping on her door brought Ria out of her reflective trance. At her soft word, the old-fashioned handle turned, and a figure slipped in through the cracked opening. Tousled black hair and pale blue skin revealed it to be the kitchen boy, who doubled as a messenger when customers arrived.  
  
"One for exotic, 50 silver, Mistress Beuance wants im well pleased, she says e s an officer or som tha" the boy declared, clearly impressed with his responsibility.  
  
"Thankie Daniel. Run along now childe." Ria watched him slip back through the door, closing it behind him with a whisper of cloth. Leaning over the side of her nest, she reached into a nearby cabinet, and brought out a little leather sack. She extracted a small cube and an old fashioned lighter. With a deft flick she lit the machine, and held the little flame next to the cube till it took. A breath of air put out the flame, leaving the ember to produce a spicy scented smoke. Again she reached into the bag, this time pulling out a black stick, which with, with the help of a mirror, she heavily lined her slanted green eyes in black.  
  
She carefully put her supplies back into the soft pouch, and stowed it back in the cabinet, just as the door opened with a bang. A young man in a white suit was sent stumbling into her room by a drunken shove and a hearty laugh before his helper moved on and the door was quickly closed by the Mistress. The man caught himself and straightened, blinking blearily in the dim light. He searched the room, and catching sight of Ria, took a swig from a blue bottle she recognized as the rum Mistress Beuance preferred.  
  
"How may I help you, m lord?" Serena breathed, holding back the now familiar tears. He took another drink, then looked at her long, bared legs.  
  
"Jim. Jim. An thing that ll make me forget."  
  
"yes... Jim, I do believe I can do that for you..." She stretched languidly, hating the smooth feel of the old silks against her legs, hating the thin nightgown that hid nothing, hating the beautiful man in front of her. " Twill be no problem at all..."  
  
A/N: *badaboosh!* and there it is, the loooooong awaited chapter three. Feedback is appreciated! 


End file.
